THE WAY THE EARTH REALLLY WAS CREATED
by Moiku
Summary: Just a random crack fic on how the earth was created, and how it continued onvthrough generations until it came as it was NOW.


BIBLICA EL SCIFI, SCONES SUCK

In the beginning, there were aliens. One day they where experimenting and out of mistake a large explosion occurred. Earth was created at that moment. However nobody occupied the Earth. Eventually some of the aliens decided to live on Earth. Eventually some evolved into powerful Jedi while other turned into those dudes on the dark side. They lived in a wonderful era of laser blades and cool blasters. However the Jedi and dark side wars got out of hand. And upon one accident another explosion occurred, turning everyone into robot unicorns. They lived peaceful life styles prancing through rainbow fields and crashing through trolling stars (always I want to be with you, and make believe with you and live in harmony, harmony my love). Luckily they still obtained all their knowledge and told their children of the past, terrifying stories of the wars in which they would scare their children to make them stop misbehaving. Thousands of years later a man by the name of The Doctor ended up on earth on accident. However, out of boredom he decided to do his cool science stuff. Once again this would lead to a major change on Earth. At the end of his experiment the whole robot unicorn race was turned to dinosaurs, all their technology and knowledge was lost in this process. The Doctor was very frightened at his creation of dinosaurs and hopped into his time traveling device called "the TARDIS (yeah, it even gets capitol letters) "and whisked himself away to the very distant future. However life was actually peaceful on earth as everyone just walked around with their dinosaur self's. The Doctor however was known for messing with things, and when he went to the future he decided that dinosaurs where too...boring. So he went along fiddling with his science stuff, which would once again create a DRASTIC change in Earth. However the dinosaurs were rather clueless creatures, and had no idea about the oncoming events. The Doctor thought he was doing the dinosaurs good, in fact his creation may have given them intelligence, however that's when "the incident" happened. A tyrannosaurus rex was being all dumb and saw a blue box in the middle of a grassy area. The t-rex was dumb so of course he would decide to do something rather...dumb. So the monstrous dinosaur ATE the TARDIS, literally devoured it in one gulp. The Doctor was shocked, when his scanner told him he was eating by a dinosaur. "A BLOODY DINOSAUR" He shouted. He turned only to notice all of the chemicals for his "experiment had been poured all over the floor, now mixing with various other chemicals. The Doctor was rather worried, and knew something very bad would happen if he didn't fix this mess. However just as The Doctor took a step towards it ….another large explosion occurred …*sigh* so surprising. However, the world was drastically changed, all because a dinosaur ate the TARDIS! As a result of "the incident" large populations of humans were created. They were not confused or upset; rather they decided to begin their destruction of the Earth. Building large towers, constructing clothes, and then they began to live what they classified as "normal lives". Then they became greedy assholes who are only good at arguing. Afterwards all the things that are in your history book *gasp* happened (with of course a few differences to how they happened...but that's left classified for …certain people). Hundreds of years later they discovered the truth of their past. However many people held onto their faiths, while smarter people converted to the "GEEKISM SIDE". There tradition is to abandon all events on Wednesday and read manga, watch anime, and play robot unicorn attack all day. They national holiday is from December 1st to February 3rd, it is called "NATIONAL NERDZILLA MONTHS".

THIS THUS SUMMARIZES THE "BIBLICA EL SCIFI ,SCONES SUCK." THE MOST POWERFUL FAITH WITHIN THE UNDERGORUND GEEKS.


End file.
